Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior
Early Life Lewis was born and raised in Compton, California of the U.S.A. Although he considered himself an "American", he also felt that he was a member of the UNSC. He got involved in gangs at an early age until a Marine Corps Recruiter would change his life around. Lewis was beaten severly in a gang fight and didn't return home for two days. An UNSC Marine home on vacation found him lying in a gutter where he took Lewis to the hospital. A Judge wanted to put Lewis in jail, but a deal came forth. It was either Jail or the Marine Corps. Lewis signed the slip that day. Military Life Lewis, as with all Marine trainees, was sent to Reach for training. He didn't do the best at anything until the day Close Quarters Training came around. Lewis popped in and out of rooms and cleared the building in record time. His instructor was so impressed, that he gave Lewis a free weekend pass on Reach. Lewis was happy to see his parents again, but he was kidnapped by ONI for the Orion Project. At that time, the Rebellions were getting to be a very huge thorn in the UNSC's Side. The ONI started a project, the SPARTAN project, to create super-soldiers to fight the rebels. Much isn't known about the Orion Project, just that the drugs used were very unstable. Lewis, however, came out of the augmentations almost perfectly fine. The only issue Lewis obtained from the augments was the fact that Lewis had some slight mental problems. Lewis was sent on missions to fight the Rebels with the infamous Avery Johnson and Nolan Byrne. In 2524, Lewis, Johnson, Byrne, and Rhodes, all members of the Orion Project, were sent to Harvest to train Colonial Militia. They were assigned to different sectors though, but Lewis and Johnson still talked to each other. When the Covenant attacked Harvest, Lewis fought valiantly, but Harvest would fall. Lewis made it out on the last ship leaving Harvest. He saw Harvest being glassed, and, for the first time since he saw one of his men die, back in 2513, he cried. The UNSC had a new enemy, and the Rebellion was put as a secondary target. Lewis was deployed to London IV. When the Covenant attacked, Lewis managed to stay alive by hiding underneath the body of an elite. Lewis made it off on a lone Longsword that an UNSC Pilot was about to launch, carrying four other Marine and Army Personnel. But, his luck would soon run out when the Covenant attacked a ship he was on. They had to repel the boarders, but they couldn't. Lewis covered UNSC Naval Personel as they boarded a bumblebee lifepod. Lewis didn't make it out of that engagement unscathed, as he took a needler round to the leg and he had a plasma burn to the arm. Lewis was sent to Orin for two reasons. The first of which was the fact that it was nowhere close to where the Covenant were attacking, and so, he could recieve medical treatment. The second of which was that the Colony of Orin needed people to train the Colonial Militia. Lewis was sent to Orin the day he got out of the hospital. Lewis was one of the few survivors of Orin, due to the fact that he was rescued by an ODST Battalion while he was onboard a Covenant Battlecruiser. He again, saw another planet being glassed. Rhodes had died when he took on an Elite in hand to hand combat. Lewis saw many more tours between 2545 and 2552, earning many medals, but he also saw many more planets glassed. In all, Lewis was a part of the defense and fall of ten planets. On his birthday, in 2552, Reach fell. He went on a slight drinking binge, trying to get the memories out of his training. His old friend, Avery, was on Reach when the battle happened. Lewis would never know what happened to him until the Second Battle of Earth. On Earth, Lewis was in charge of the Second Platoon of Delta Company of the 709th Infantry Battalion. He trained them hard, due to the philosophy of "The more you sweat in peace, the less you bleed in war." Lewis' Unit was put on standby during the First Battle of Earth. When the Second Battle of Earth happened, Lewis' unit was sent to Los Angeles. When the Covenant moved all of thier forces to the ruins of New Mombasa, Lewis' unit was also sent. Then, Lewis ran into a Sergeant Major Avery Johnson. They both talked about what happened between Reach and then until the Covenant began thier attack. When the portal opened, Lewis' unit was attacked by flood. An infection form jumped on Lewis, but Lewis wasn't infected due to the mental problems sustained from the SPARTAN-I Augments. He was rescued by a Sangheili unit, and dropped off in Europe. They went through the portal to an unknown location. Lewis later found out that his best friend died from some AI called a "Monitor". Lewis cried, but was relieved when he found out that his friend went out with a bang. Lewis attended the Memorial Ceremony on March 3rd, 2553 for the official end of the Human - Covenant War. But, there were some groups of Covenant still as faithful and brutal as ever. Lewis was deployed to Artic IV for that purpose.